Verdad o Desafío
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Ya habían jugado a la verdad, ahora, solo les tocaba enfrentar el desafío... (Pokeshipping: I choose you!: Este es mi desafío pendiente! si, aunque sea después de mil años jajaja)


**Pokeshipping: I choose you!**

**Bueno, no se como soy tan cara de *** para poner eso como título, cuando llevo como mil años de atraso en este desafío, pero, fuera de que ya por tiempo no puedo retar a nadie (si, me pasé como mil años), igual lo subo, primero, porque ya era desafio personal terminarlo, y segundo, para que Andy no me matara (era eso o cambiarme de nacionalidad y de nombre… si es que quería salvar mi vida ojaojajoajoa)**

**En fin, ojalá les guste :) **

**Declaimer: Pokémon no es mio… cuek!**

*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*¨*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*

**Verdad o Desafío.**

–Esto es asqueroso– se quejó la chica mientras se acercaba a paso lento hasta el lugar donde debería llevar a cabo su penitencia, ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos quienes, entre risas y murmullos, y alguna que otra burla, esperaban expectantes a que llevara a cabo tan denigrante tarea.

–¡Vamos serena! –Gritó uno de ellos –¡Recuerda que con sombrero no se vale!

La chica bufó –y yo que pensaba que Tracey era tranquilo –masculló.

–¡Así es el juego, mejor deja de quejarte! –gritó Iris, quien colgaba desde uno de los postes del establo de tauros que habían habilitado en la reserva pokemon.

Serena suspiró y simplemente se inclinó ante un enorme tarro de metal, cuyo olor espantaba a cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a la vida campesina, como era en su caso, dada la gran cantidad de excremento de tauro que había en él hasta casi colapsarlo. Dubitativa, y recriminándose como había accedido a tamaña estupidez, dio un respiro al tiempo en que sumergía uno de sus brazos hasta el fondo del recipiente, mientras que con el otro sacaba su sombrero dejando al descubierto su tan bien cuidada cabellera rubia.

–Uno… dos… tres –contó mentalmente, al tiempo en que los gritos de sus amigos se intensificaban y ella sacaba un puñado de excremento y se lo untaba en la cabeza. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y las exclamaciones de ánimo para el siguiente montón que debía echarse no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Alto! –gritó alguien por el fondo, haciendo que todo comentario o burla se detuviera –¿pero en qué demonios estaban pensando? –dijo abriéndose paso entre todos los presentes, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la chica. Las miradas atónitas entre todos sus amigos se posesionaron sobre él, mientras levantaba a la muchacha casi de golpe y sin siquiera escuchar los débiles reclamos que esta le proporcionaba por su impulsivo actuar

–Okey –dijo una de las presentes –Esto es nuevo, el gran Ash Ketchum ¿interrumpiendo la diversión de un juego? Supongo que ahora si podemos morir en paz, y diciendo que lo hemos visto absolutamente todo.

–Ya cállate Misty –respondió el moreno de manera hostil –esto pasa todos los límites de un juego sano, ¿Qué acaso no ven como está Serena?

–¿Apestosa y fea?

–Si; ¡digo No!... uuuuy ¡Misty cállate!

–¡A quién demonios crees que estas haciendo callar…!

–¡Ya basta! –Gritó Serena –Ash, cariño, cálmate. Es solo un juego. Ven, vamos al laboratorio, de todas maneras es tarde y debemos estar listos para la cena al aire libre ¿no lo crees?. –El moreno solo se limitó a sentir, obedeciendo a la rubia sin chistar como no lo hacía con nadie, pero no son antes dar una mirada casi asesina a la muchacha pelirroja quien era sujetada por Tracey, dando a entender que en cualquier minuto saltaría a asesinar al morocho. Pero no lo hizo, Serena se llevó a Ash hacia la gran casona, mientras todos los demás chicos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, conversando de lo divertida que sería esa cena al aire libre que habían organizado.

–Deberían tratar de discutir menos –dijo el muchacho peliverde mientras soltaba a la pelirroja, ya seguro de que Ash estuviese fuera de su alcance –si nos juntamos todos este fin de semana fue para pasar un rato agradable, no para ver como ustedes quieren matarse cada cinco minutos.

–Él fue quien empezó –sentenció la muchacha y dando la media vuelta, se encaminó hasta el laboratorio. Si, Serena había tenido razón, era tarde y debía cambiarse.

*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*¨*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*

–¡Salud! –gritaron todos a coro mientras alzaban sus copas en torno a una larga mesa que habían acomodado en el patio del lugar. Había murmullos, risas y bromas por doquier, y de cada uno de los jóvenes presentes, ninguno parecía poder respirar mientras hablaban de sus múltiples anécdotas, viajes, y planes que tenían o que estaban llevando a cabo. Era un ambiente distendido, y alegre que reinaba en la reserva del profesor Oak, donde compartían aquellos amigos que no se veían hace tanto y que habían encontrado la ocasión perfecta para poder volver a encontrarse. Claro, habían pasado años, ya no eran unos niños, algunos ya se habían graduado de la universidad, otros ya habían logrado triunfar en el mundo pokemon, y obviamente, algunos ya tenían sus parejas.

Pero a pesar de la distancia, de las pocas ocasiones que tenían para encontrarse, la amistad no se había esfumado… por lo menos en la gran mayoría de ellos

–Vamos Misty, cambia la cara –murmuró Dawn a la pelirroja, quien agarraba un vaso de cerveza y se lo tomaba casi de golpe. –y no bebas así, ¡por Arceus, te enojas y eres un barril sin fondo!... Misty… mantén la compostura…

–¡Aagg ya cállate Dawn! –Reclamó la chica –un par de cervezas no le hacen daño a nadie, además, estamos en una fiesta, se debe de beber. –respondió al tiempo que se llevaba el vaso nuevamente a la boca pero el cual no llegó a su destino al ser rápidamente arrebatado por su amiga.

–No entiendo porque te ofuscas tanto con Ash. –dijo la peliazul –Solo intento ser lindo con su novia, aunque claro, fue un poco desubicado y grosero pero... bueno, es Ash, no le pidas tanta delicadeza tampoco.

Misty solo guardó silencio y dirigió con un gesto indiferente su mirada hacia otro lado, para justo chocar con los fríos ojos chocolate del moreno quien sostenía la mano de una alegre y animada Serena, quien conversaba con otros chicos, ajenos a la indiferencia de Ash. Solo fueron unos segundos, seguido de un claro desprecio entre ambos, para luego esta volver la vista al vaso que antes le había quitado Dawn.

–La verdad no entiendo como ustedes se llevan tan mal –dijo nuevamente la peliazul –eran buenos amigos ¿no? Y Ash siempre te recordaba y…

–Tan solo éramos unos niños –interrumpió Misty –y ya basta de hablar de este asunto. Era un juego y la estábamos pasando bien, no entiendo porque tanta alharaca porque el peinado de su noviecita quedase un poco manchado con desecho de tauro.

–Eehh Misty… le habías dicho que se untara el balde entero.

–¿Tú también Dawn? –Decía cada vez más enojada –estábamos jugando verdad o reto, todos hicimos penitencias estúpidas y esa era una más. Y sabes que, fin del tema. –sentenció la muchacha al tiempo en que tomaba su vaso, se paraba del lugar y se dirigía hacia otro sector del patio donde se encontraban otros de sus amigos. Aunque la verdad quería estar sola y no tardó en cambiar de rumbo hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Sintió que nadie necesitaría de su amargada presencia, por lo que no tardó en sumergirse en la cama de la pequeña habitación que se había adjudicado durante su estadía en Pueblo Paleta. Estaba mareada, lo cual lo adjudicaba a la cerveza; y ofuscada, a quien no tenía dudas de quien culpar. Si, Dawn tenía razón, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese punto de enfrentamiento? Llevaba dos días en el pueblo y desde que se encontraron no habían hecho más que pelear hasta por la más mínima cosa por la que pudieran estar en desacuerdo.

–Ni siquiera se para que vine… –murmuró antes de que sus ojos se pusieran pesados y se fuese todo a negro.

*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*¨*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*

Cuando despertó ya no escuchaba el ruido de risas, o la música desde su habitación. Vio la posición de la luna por su ventana, y supuso que debía ser avanzada la madrugada. Suspiró, aun sentía su cabeza un tanto pesada, así que decidió que era tiempo de tomar aire fresco. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, notando a su vez como algunos de sus amigos estaban durmiendo en la sala, ocupando hasta los sillones del profesor Oak a modo de cama, por lo que procuró no hacer ruido.

Las estrellas sin duda era una de las cosas que siempre disfrutó más al ir a Pueblo Paleta. Al no estar las luces de la ciudad presentes, se apreciaban en todo su esplendor, dando una visión encantadora de la cual sin duda, las veces que tenía la oportunidad de estar allí, no dejaba de apreciarla. Caminó un poco más por el campo, hasta llegar al bosque que rodeaba la reserva. Dudó un poco, pero quería caminar, seguir el sendero que sabía le llevaría a su sitio favorito en todo ese lugar. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, uno tras otro paso se adentró en el bosque hasta ver desaparecer el cielo entre los árboles que cada vez estaban más juntos sobre su cabeza. Ya la reserva Oak no se veía, y la oscuridad del camino hacía que solo recurriese a su memoria para guiar sus pasos. Por un instante cerró sus ojos y solo se guio por su instinto, al escuchar tras ella como una hoja se movía sin aparente razón.

–Estúpidos insectos –se decía al tiempo que intentaba apurar el paso lo más posible y sin dejarse vencer por el temor que sentía hacia esas criaturas.

Entonces por fin escuchó el ruido del agua, y vio como lentamente los árboles comenzaban a abrirse paso sobre su cabeza, dejando nuevamente visible el inmenso cielo cubierto por las estrellas. Ya podía estar en paz.

Amaba ese lugar, y quizás solo por eso había valido la pena ir a esa estúpida reunión donde sabía se encontraría con Ash. Hacía años que cierto día, cuando aún se llevaba bien con el moreno, en la última visita en donde coincidieron en el pueblo, se habían puesto a caminar sin rumbo hasta dar con esa pequeña laguna alimentada por una pequeña cascada que caía desde unas rocas ubicadas a los lados. Era de día cuando la habían encontrado, y no habían dudado en meterse en el agua y refrescarse hasta bien entrada la tarde. Recordaba siempre ese día, había sido una tarde en donde solo ella y Ash habían compartido, risas, bromas juegos, era el panorama ideal para ella en aquellos años.

Entonces él se en otro viaje y todo se fue al carajo.

Sacudió su cabeza evitando esos malos pensamientos, y quitándose las zapatillas, metió los pies en el agua con tal de dirigirse a una roca que estaba al centro de la laguna.

–Te vas a enfermar.

–Aaaah! –gritó Misty al tiempo en que casi perdía el equilibrio por tan abrupta interrupción. Lo próximo que sintió solo fueron unas manos sujetándola por la cintura y los hombros, impidiendo que su cuerpo fuese recibido por el agua que estaba a sus pies. Entonces se percató de su presencia y avanzó bruscamente hacia la orilla librándose del agarre del muchacho que había estado tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos en aquel preciso momento.

–¡Casi me matas de un susto imbécil! –le gritó.

–Yo creí que casi te había salvado. –respondió Ash de manera indiferente –Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? Van a ser las 4 de la madrugada…

–Eso mismo podría preguntar yo. –Respondió Misty en todo brusco –¿Decidiste sacar a pasear a tu novia a estas horas Ash? Vaya que romántico.

–¿Vez a Serena por aquí acaso? –dijo haciendo callar a la pelirroja –Ella está durmiendo y este no es un lugar al cual vaya a traerla, menos a las 4 de la mañana.

–Entonces, veo que también saliste a caminar. Vaya, y yo que quería estar a solas... –suspiró la muchacha sentándose de golpe a orillas de la laguna

–La verdad yo también quería estar a solas un momento –dijo Ash mientras se ubicaba al lado de la muchacha –pero también vi como alguien se adentraba en el bosque escuro y pensé que, quizás, un extraño podría descubrir este lugar secreto, entonces quise impedirlo… claro, hasta que vi más de cerca y supe que eras tú; así que solo te seguí.

–Genial. –Bufó la muchacha, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando el ruido del agua mientras los minutos seguían avanzando. Entonces Misty se levantó de pronto y se puso nuevamente las zapatillas que antes se había sacado para entrar en el agua.

–¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Ash.

–Al laboratorio. –Respondió secamente –Quería estar sola, no lo logré, entonces me largo.

–Oye –la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo –¿aun estas enfadada por lo de la tarde?

–¿Lo del juego? Como crees, el enfadado eras tú por una broma absurda que, en cualquier otra persona, habrías disfrutado verla.

–Tu misma lo dijiste –dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba –en cualquier otra persona y Serena, no es cualquiera.

–¡Cuánto lo siento! –respondió la chica irónicamente –¡lamento haber querido arruinar el trabajo de peluquería de tu tan amada Serena! Pero ella aceptó, estaba jugando, accedió las reglas del jugo ¡y punto!. ¿Y sabes qué? No entiendo como un simple noviazgo puede haber cambiado tanto tu personalidad Ketchum. –Escupió esas palabras sin darse cuenta dejando callado al joven, quien solo atinó a soltar el brazo de la chica y agachar la cabeza.

–No es un simple noviazgo, de hecho quiero mucho a Serena, –y agregó casi murmurando –y … quiero poder esta vez hacer las cosas de mejor manera.

La repentina confesión de Ash la hicieron enmudecer y paralizar por unos minutos. La verdad es que a sus 23 años, no recordaba jamás haber escuchado al muchacho hablar de esa manera, y no tenía idea lo serio que se había tomado todo aquello. Si, parecía increíble, y sobretodo viniendo de alguien para quien hasta hace unos años, la palabra novia solo era otro tipo de batalla pokemon.

–¿Qué te parece si jugamos verdad o desafío? –dijo de pronto el moreno–así compenso la interrupción a tu juego de la tarde.

–¿Estás loco? Además, sin los chicos no es divertido y…

–Yo elijo primero – agregó el moreno sin prestar mucha atención a los reclamos de Misty –eehh… veamos… ¡verdad!.

–¡oye!...

–Has la pregunta que quieras, ¡que elegí verdad! –dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa infantil y picara característica del muchacho, aquella de la cual Misty no había sido testigo hacía mucho tiempo.

–Okey. –suspiro la joven mientras se acomodaba su melena pelirroja hacia su hombro derecho. Caminó hacia la laguna nuevamente, pensando que podría preguntarle al muchacho que no supiera. Entonces, se le ocurrió –dime, ¿desde cuando te gustaba Serena?

–Aah.. –expresó casi con desilusión, pensando en que a su acompañante se le ocurriría preguntar algo mejor y más complicado. Quizás la sobreestimaba en ese sentido. Supiró y solo se limitó a responder –Bueno, desde siempre. –dijo tranquilamente y sin mayores rodeos.

–¿Cómo desde siempre?

–Eso, desde siempre. Nos conocimos de niños y siempre me gustó. Claro, olvidé su existencia por unos años pero cuando la vi de nuevo, volvió a agradarme, aunque tampoco lo sabía con certeza. Ella siempre fue linda, ¿a qué chico no le gustan las chicas lindas? –dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

–Pero… no fue sino hasta que Serena te confesó sus sentimientos, hace casi tres años, que te decidiste a estar con ella, ¿si te gustó desde siempre, porque…?

–¡Oye, no te pases de lista! –interrumpió el moreno– es una pregunta por turno, y a ti te toca elegir. ¿Verdad o desafio?.

La muchacha observó a Ash unos instantes ¿Qué podía escoger? No quería ser víctima de una pregunta que quizás la hiciese revelar alguna cosa que en realidad no quería sacar a la luz, menos frente al moreno, así que, arriesgándose a lo que fuese, dijo fuerte y claro.

–Desafio.

–Bien… –sonrió el muchacho –¿vez ese árbol? – dijo indicando un sauce que estaba en una de las orillas del lago. Misty asintió –bueno, quiero que vayas y acaricies el metapod que está dormido junto a él, ¡ah si!, y que lo beses.

Misty no dio crédito a lo que le estaba pidiendo el joven, y casi de manera robótica, dirigió su mirada hasta el árbol e identificó a la criatura que plácidamente dormía junto a él. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaron a tiritar, y su rostro a helarse casi como si fuese a convertirse en una figura de hielo.

–Antes muerta. –indicó –si tantos amas a los insectos, ve y bésalo tú.

.–Hey, tu escogiste desafío…

–¡Pero pensé que me pedirías algo normal!

–Hasta donde sé, el juego es así… –sentenció Ash en tono burlón, conteniendo el ataque de risa que le causaba ver a Misty pálida, casi azul de solo imaginarse tocando a un inocente metapod, el que sin duda, ni cuenta se había dado de lo que a su alrededor pasaba.

Entonces la muchacha respiró profundo y se acercó a paso casi robótico hasta el árbol, hasta quedar frente a la criatura que plácidamente dormía junto al tronco de éste. Estiró lentamente su brazo ante la atenta mirada del moreno, hasta que sus largos dedos rozaron por fin el caparazón verde del inocente pokemon. Entonces este abrió sus ojos, y el grito que dio Misty fue superior al cualquiera que pudiese dar cualquier humano, tanto, que el pokemon salió arrastrándose lo más que pudo, huyendo despavorido entre la hierba alejándose de la, para él amenazadora humana.

Ash no paraba de reír, le parecía increíble como después de tantos años a la pelirroja aun le dieran pánico los pokemon insectos, siendo incapaz de tomar uno que, claramente, no le haría ningún daño.

–¡Esto no es gracioso! …–gritaba Misty casi al borde de las lágrimas –¡los odio, odio los insectos!

*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*¨*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*

La posición de la luna indicaba que el amanecer estaba cerca, la brisa se hacía cada vez más fresca y a lo lejos, entre las sombras, se reflejaba en el centro del lago, un joven delgado abrazado a su cuerpo sin más ropa que sus propios calzoncillos. Tiritaba.

–¡E–e–e–ssssss–t–t–t–to–to–to e–ssss unnna to–to–to–to–rrrrbrrrrr–tortu–raa, Mi–Mi–Mi–Misss–ty!

Pero la pelirroja solo reía, mientras intentaba sacarse de su cabello las múltiples hojas revueltas con barro que el muchacho la había obligado a ponerse en la penitencia anterior. –Es–es–es–q–q–q–que acaso no –t–t–t–t–t–tetetete da rrrrrrrrrremordimiento?

–Hasta donde se tu escogiste la penitencia –respondió la chica mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la laguna –además, no sé porque tanto pánico a un poco de agua fría.

–¡Es que no te das cuenta de que está helado y hace frr…! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Pero el grito que dio no detuvo el actuar de la muchacha, quien sin miedo al frio, se quitó la chaqueta que traía, las zapatillas de los pies y sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hacia la laguna hasta sumergirse por completo. Ash se paralizó, incluso se asustó al no ver por ningún lado a la pelirroja quien estuvo largos segundos sumergida por completo bajo el agua, hasta que lentamente apareció a unos metros de la roca donde se encontraba. Entonces, lejos de poder tranquilizarse, sintió como su corazón se paralizaba por completo al ver como la luz de la luna iluminaba el pálido rostro de quien había sido su mejor amiga de infancia, haciendo aún más finos los movimientos que con sus brazos hacía para ordenarse su cabellera cuyas puntas se desparramaban alrededor de su hombro en el agua. Parecía una sirena, que se sumergía y salía a la superficie mientras nadaba despreocupada, sin afectarle el frio, sin percatarse como el único espectador casi estaba pegado a la piedra donde se encontraba, viendo como ella se iba a acercando hacia él alegre, risueña…

–Porque no regresaste –dijo él de pronto, no pudiendo controlar mas la pregunta que se atragantaba en su garganta desde que comenzaron ese juego.

–¿Cómo dices…?

–Solo responde –interrumpió –¿porque no regresaste?

–Ash… que yo sepa aun no decido si decir verdad o reto y creo…

–¡Di verdad de una buena vez, y limítate a responder! –dijo casi gritando mientras salía de la roca y se volvía a meter en el agua y nadaba en dirección de la pelirroja–Misty… por favor dime…

–No se a qué te refieres –respondió evitando la mirada del muchacho –¿volver dónde?¿A tu lado? ¿A viajar contigo? ¿A eso te refieres?

–Te espere…

–¡No digas mentiras! –Gritó la chica –¿me esperaste? Regresé unos meses después mientras viajabas por Hoenn y ya estabas con otra compañera… cuando pensé en regresar cuando viajabas por Sinnoh, Dawn ya estaba a tu lado y apenas llamabas. Cuando quise tomar un avión e ir a Unova, te veías bastante feliz con Iris como tu nueva amiga, y por fin, cuando me decidía a partir a Kalos, a pensar de que tú jamás me llamaste, viaje a Pueblo Paleta y nuevamente me dijeron que había otra acompañándote.

–Misty...

–¡Déjame terminar! –gritó nuevamente –¿sabes? me dije a mi misma que quizás todas esas fueron excusas tontas, que en realidad el hecho de Que viajaras con otras chicas no influía en que yo fuese a viajar contigo… y cuando volviste de Kalos, yo estaba decidida a acompañarte en lo que fueses a emprender, por eso estaba tan feliz de pasar los días contigo acá en el pueblo, como cuando descubrimos este lugar y supe que quería estar así siempre, pero… pero…

–Tus hermanas nuevamente. –dijo pensativo Ash –pero pudiste negarte.

–¿Y crees que no lo hice? –dijo Misty quien por fin miraba a Ash directo a los ojos, dejando ver como sus aguamarinas se volvían cada vez más cristalinas producto de lágrimas que se acumulaban sin que ella pudiese esconderlas más –pero ninguna quiso escucharme… y cuando pasaste por el gimnasio vi que tampoco te hacía falta, pues Serena te siguió a pesar de estar tan lejos de su casa y… me limite a apoyarte, fui a tu encuentro en la liga y cuando ganaste…

–Serena se me declaró. –Misty asintió con un movimiento de cabeza para luego recostarse en el agua y comenzar a nadar alejándose del muchacho. Ash vio nuevamente como quien había sido su principal apoyo desde el comienzo, y a pesar de las distancias, se alejaba de él nuevamente, pero esta vez no la dejaría ¿cómo poder? Entonces se lanzó detrás de ella y la tiró de un brazo haciendo que bruscamente detuviera su andar. –Escojo verdad. –dijo de manera brusca –Pero hace una pregunta buena y coherente – _por favor pregúntame,_ rogaba en su pensamiento, mientras Misty una vez más fijó su vista en los ojos chocolate del muchacho, sintiendo como un mar de dudas rondaba en su cabeza y hacia crecer la angustia en su pecho. Sus latidos estaban acelerados ¿sería esta su oportunidad? Y si no. ¿Cuál sería el momento propicio para por fin poder escuchar de su boca lo que ella se había auto respondido aquel día en que dejó de viajar con él y se resignó solo a ser la eterna amiga? Suspiró.

–¿Qué es lo que sentías por mi cuando dejé de viajar contigo?–vomitó casi esas palabras, sin contener aliento alguno y dejando perplejo al moreno por unos instantes. Al no escuchar nada, pensó incluso que el lento de Ash Ketchum que ella conoció a los 10 años había vuelto ¿se habría expresado bien? Abrió la boca para retractarse, quizás corregir la pregunta, pero Ash se le adelantó.

–Te quería –dijo– pero no como tú querías que te quisiera en ese entonces. –Era lo que se temía, aquella respuesta que ella misma se había formulado no estaba del todo errada –pero era un niño tonto –continuó el muchacho –no le pidas mucho a un niño tonto como yo, o sea.. aun lo soy … pero…

–basta Ash –dijo Misty –es suficiente para mí. Creo que este tiempo me he desquitado contigo por nada. Claro te culpe por no ser correspondida y todas esas niñerías pero… es hora de crecer.

Pero antes de poder echarse a nadar hacia la orilla, sintió como una vez más la mano de Ash hacia presión sobre sus hombros, y con aun más fuerza que antes, la volteaba hasta tenerla frente a si y presionar sus labios contra los suyos callándola definitivamente por un par de minutos. Se separaron sin aliento, con el corazón bombeando a toda velocidad y con la cara roja, sin frio alguno a pesar de estar en el agua, y la fría brisa de la madrugada.

–A Serena si la quiero –susurró el moreno.

–Ash…

–Pero a ti te amo desde niño… solo que tardé un par de años en darme cuenta y… con toda esa hostilidad pensé que tú… –Pero Misty lo cayó nuevamente, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash y aventurándose a besarlo una y otra vez mientras el día comenzaba nuevamente a nacer entre los árboles.

–También te amo –susurró solo para volver a besarlo después. Era su verdad, aquella que había callado por años, ocultado bajo la hostilidad generada por los celos que le causaba verlo con otra, y que, fuera de todo pronóstico, necesitó ser sonsacado por el mismo chico despistado a quien tantos años antes había dado su corazón.

Ahora era ya de mañana, los pidgey comenzaban a cantar entre los árboles y el bosque cobraba vida una vez más. Pero en ese lugar, que ambos habían descubierto una de las últimas veces en que se habían juntado sin pelear, estaban saldando la deuda que se tenían desde la infancia, sin importarles que saliendo de allí deberían aclararla con el mundo entero. Si, habría corazones rotos, y las cosas no serían del todo sencillas, pero ¿Cuándo a ellos les habían atraído las cosas simples? Ya habían jugado a la verdad, ahora, solo les tocaba enfrentar el desafío... y amarse de una buena vez.

*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*¨*·~–.¸¸,.–~*'¨*¨'*·~–.¸¸,.–~·*

**Eso sería todo. No encuentro que me haya quedado bueno, pero, me dijeron que hiciera algo lindo (y pucha que me costó jaojaojajoaa) en fin, ¡Andy, cumplí! Te dije que lo subiría algún día.**

**Nos vemos cuando llegue a actualizar mis otros bebés inconclusos…**

**Y bueno, para los chilenos, saludos al Norte y a Valpo… y esperemos que con esto, se decidan a hacer soluciones definitivas en cuanto a los riesgos naturales y planificaciones urbanas (Ese fue mi grito de protesta… que creo que lo he dicho en todas partes ya :P )**


End file.
